Undyen the mother
by scatmanking
Summary: in this one chapter story undyne was the one who found baby frisk and took care of him what will happened


**An undertale AU**

a small cry was heard from behind some rocks in waterfall undyne faloud the crying to the sourers a baby human was crying with sadness and was scared. "the last human soul." undyne said she then picked up the baby "now all monsters can be free with this last soul." but something wasn't right why was she just holding it " _I can't huert this kid he's just a baby ._ " she thought "but still he is the key to our freedom." she yelled in her mind " _but if we hurt him then we'll be like the bad guys that we kick buts._ " she then took him home with her she made shier that no one saw her with him. when inside undyne took her armer off she then grabbed her phone and called alphyes "h-hello?" alphy asked "hey can you please come to my house I need your help." undyne said "oh-ok I'll be their in just a sec." alphy said. a few minutes later a knuck at the door undyne opened it and saw alphyes standen their "hey-um undyne what do you n-need help with?" she asked then undyen showed her the baby "oh my god is that a human baby?" alphy asked "yea and I need you to help me take care of him. I know what your thinking why didn't I take his soul? well I just talked my self in to keeping him." undyne said "oh my s-so how are we going to keep him from asgore?" alphy asked then the baby started crying again "hey can you watch him? I'll get some baby stuff." undyne said then she left. five minutes later undyne walked though the door when she looked up papyrus was holding the baby "ooh look at you your shouch a cute little thing!" he said then he saw undyen by the door "aww undyen you should have told me you had a baby with you then I the great papyrus would have help you in taking care of him even though he's a human." alphy just stand there looking at undyen "I'm sorry he just came in and and" then undyen just put her hand on her shoulder "hey its OK a list he's the only one how knowns right?" undyen asked "nope I know as well but you know that I won't say a word about him." said sans who was sitting on the counter. after everything was setup for the baby papyrus asked what's the baby's name is "I'll name him frisk." she said. deep down she knew that this was a good idea.

His POV

 _"Why hello there my my you must have know that I'll be here now you might whant to know why frisk is in the underground . well instead of two ways in theirs three ways and Frisk's real parents dumped him in their and hope he was dead . sans said that we are safe from her chara the demon of this world. now back to this story but first a quick note_ _ **don't you dare break the game that's made by tobyfox or I'll get sans to give you**_ **a bad time.**

 **Back to the story**

Its been three weeks since undyne keep frisk she been showing more kindness thanks to her new son " hey their little man Mommy's home." she said frisk gave her a toothless smile and some cooing as she was picking him up a knock on the door happened "who is it?" undyne asked "it's is I the great papyrus and my brother sans are the ones at your door!" paps said undyne unlocked her door and let them in "your late you known." she said " yea sorry about that it snowed hared last night we were *snowden*." sans said "SANS WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Paps yelled "guys please be more quit frisk is right here." undyne said then frisk wave his tiny chubby hands for papyrus "oh look like he wants you paps." she said in a calm tone she then handed the baby to him "why hello again tiny human I the..." then he stop "what's the matter papyrus?" undyne asked "do you mind that I call my self his uncle?" he asked undyne was a little confused then she said "sure he really like you so why not." " OK I the great uncle papyrus is happy to see you again frisk." frisk gave him happy baby nosies then he looked at sans and reach for him "heh looks like the kid what me now hey their buddy." sans said then undyne looked sad a moment "hey guys I have a faver to ask can you watch him for a few days wail I get to my make up work." why of course we'll keep him safe from anyone don't you wory about a thing." papyrus said. then undyne huged them "thank you you guys are good friends." then undyne handed them some stuff for frisk "now keep him from any one exscped alphy and me just please keep my baby boy safe." then she looked at frisk "OK Mommy's going to have you spiend some time with your uncles mommy loves you." she said then papyrus, sans and frisk were headed for snowden

"sans are you sure that undyne will be OK with this this looks dangerous." papyrus said sans was useing one of his gasterblasters to hold frisk "bro you're always worrying why don't you just be *chil to the bone*." sans said "SANS I SWARE TO ASGORE!" paps yelled "bro chill frisk is trying to take a nap look I try not to make puns if that means that you'll be quit deal?." sans asked his brother "sigh OK you're still to make puns when I'm not around." paps said when they got home papyrus set up Frisk's cribe then he put the sleeping baby in it. "nice the kid stayed asleep the whole time told you that it was a good idea." sans said. then a knock on their door was enough to surprise them when paps opened it he felt scared at the door was asgore king of the monsters "oh your majiesy why did you came to our house unexpected like this?." paps said in a worryed voice "well my friend I hird that undyne has a kid now and you're look after it wale she is working." he said in a very nice tone "that is correct sir." paps side "may I see it." then he walked in their house "well not now he still asleep in my room." paps said "well then I'll be quit." then he want to paps room and saw the baby. "is this a human the last human." then he turnd around and saw that he was in the judgedmint hall with sans and undyne "I don't know how you've fond out about him but if you try to hurt him then you're going to have a bad time." sans said then twenty gasterblasters appeared then undyne said "you can just be friends with him but if you try and take my child's soul *battle agents a true hero plays in the back ground* then you'll be in hell sir!" asgore then smiled "then that's a good reason not to I'll help to keep him safe but please when he's older can I have some tea with him?" he asked "yea that sounds good to me." she said then they were back at sans and papyrus house "wowe how did you do that that was so cool oh hi undyne." paps said. then undyne whent to her child and gave him a kiss on his head "OK I'll be going back to my work." then when she step out she ran into another human "well this is easey." she said "please don't hurt me I'm trying to get out of here even though I don't have a home." listen if you let me take your soul then my adopted kid who's human like you but a baby can truly be safe please do it for him." she said then the kid asked to see frisk when he saw him the kid gasped "I know him he's my brother that my parents tryed to get rid of him so now take my soul for my brother." the after that the monsters were free and peace was was beaten monsters and humans.

-few years later- on a beach undyne was sitting on the sand "mommy look I found some hared fish!" said a three year old frisk "honey their called shells and their not fish. but they are pretty." she said then she picked up her son "OK now we've going to Mr asgore to have some tea ok?" she asked then frisk smiled at her. life was good for undyne and her friends undyne was approved to have frisk as her son so no one can take him a way from her. when they got to asgore's houes some one was also their when they were inside yelling was hired "why did you take another kid like that you monster your just an evil little!" the one yelling saw undyne stop "oh well hello their undyne and frisk why did you came here?" she asked the goat woman was torile the exqueen "we came here for some tea with him and a second we've told you what happened with the last soul." undyne said toi just looked away from them then walked off "well I gust that she's not happy with that." undyne said. later that night was undyne and frisk were eating dinner their door bell ranged when undyne answered it toriel at the door "hey I want to say sorry about my anger I'm really sorry about that." she said "no problem hey want to join us for dinner?" undyne asked "no thank you I have a date later so I'll see you later." tori said when undyne walked back to the table frisk was on a chair trying to get some Cookes from the Cooke jar "hey what do you think your doing you little buger." she said then she put him to bed. before she code get to bed her self he phone ranged "hey alphy what's up" undyne said after some talking on the phone "OK then tomorrow night then k bye." then she wing to bed. the next night papyrus and sans were at undyne's house "now I be back at around nine o'clock frisk better he in bed when I get back." she said "don't worry I'll keep my eye socket out for him its fine." sans said "ok .FRISK COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." she yelled then frisk came run "yes mommy?" he asked in a very cute way "listen closely mommy is going out to night your uncles will be here so be good OK?" then frisk shock his head "OK now if you need anything just call." she said before she left. "OK so what do you want to do?" sans asked "oh I have an idea what about some puzzles?" paps said "I think that's not shuch a good idea paps remember he is just three years old so that's out of the quiescent." sans said paps sighed "well OK how about some TV?" then frisk jumped on paps back "I want to play with you uncle papyrus!" he yelled. about a few hours away alphyes and undyne were having dinner at a nice restront even though they were having fun undyne looked worryed alphy noticed this "h-hey are you OK you look kind of worryed." she said undyne looked up "oh I'm fine I'm just a little worryed about frisk." undyne said. back at undyne's and Frisk's houes frisk, sans, and papyrus were playing super smash bros frisk was wining but sans was close paps was have trubble "oh shut I'm out well I go make some Spaghetti." he said "bro don't you remember we were going to take frisk to see that new kids movie witch we should be going now." then they left to the movies.

"Hoydie it's me flowey the flower now you think that wouldn't be here right? well I'm not in the story but I'm still here anyway now you must be thinking where's gaster? well he's somewhere around here. now first thing first I'm the one who told asgore about frisk and I was really disappointed I was really hoping that they would fight to the death because you know it's kill or be killed anyway I'll be going this is the last time you see me."

when undyne got home sans and papyrus were on the couch sleeping she woke them up "oh undyne well come home frisk is in bed like you asked." paps said "thank you I'll see you later guys." she said paps and sans were sent home when undyne whent to Frisk's room to see if he was really asleep she was interdues by some snorring she smiled and gave her son a kiss on the head then whent to bed. about two years later frisk was in front of a school it was his first day "OK now you behave and do what your teachers ask mommy loves you be good." undyne said before she left. frisk was a little nervous but he was filled with Determination to have fun. undyne was at another school but it was a high school "OK worms I'm your new pe teacher undyne now let's get to work!" she yelled she was so good at give orders that she became one of the beast coaches out their she help a lot with the teams and keep kids in shape in her class. one day she was called to go to Frisk's school "why hello miss undyne please have seat." said the priceabul "now we've be getting reports that some kids try to fight your son frisk but he keeps doggeing and revise to fight back and instanced he talk them to give up now that is good but they seemed more vocal to him they keep making fun of him fro you being his mom now I already talked to the kid's parents. now to the real reason your here we need you to take frisk home for a few days I've already asked your boss's about this and he agrees." he said then undyne was driven home with frisk "honey why didn't you tell me about those kids you know that I would help you out and if you didn't want my help then you've should have tell sans." she said "mom I didn't want you to get involved in this I wanted to be strong like you." he said "heh well you did a good job at it." she said

 **The end**


End file.
